Joe, Help!
by bballgirl22
Summary: This is a spinoff extra of my story Ski Trip Scare. Please R&R and ignore the author's note at the beginning. Thanks.


**A/N- This is one shot that may turn into a more-shot with short chapters, haha ****, depending on what I decide to do after this chapter. The setting is from my other story, Ski Trip Scare. It is in a forest in Colorado at the bottom of the skiing mountain. The hotel is the Mountain Lodge, so technically it is a mountain. This story will be rated M because there will be some kind of intense fiancée` contact near end, and other contact near middle. Seriously, if you don't like reading about sexual contact, don't read this. Anyway, this is in no way related to Ski Trip Scare except for the engaged part and a few others. The plot is extremely different. If you are confused in any way about the plot or a character or really anything, feel free to pm me or ask in a review and I will definitely get back to you. I will try to make it as clear as possible, considering the plot is kind of tricky. Please read but I will warn you that if you aren't really into fluff in some parts of it, don't read or skip over those parts. Please please read and REVIEW! Sorry to say it here, but Ski Trip Scare has had many hits, but no reviews! So, please review and feel free to ask questions. Sorry, I'm rambling. Enjoy!**

**Joe, Help!**

"I'm going down to the lobby to buy the new book Apolo wrote. I hope one day I can get it autographed," Stella said. Joe exchanged a glance with Nick. Stella would soon get her chance. Apolo Anton Ohno and Lindsay Vonn were at a hotel in town. They had just solved a mystery and had two weeks left in Colorado before going on tour. They would call Apolo and Lindsay and tell them they were ready tomorrow. They watched Stella close the door and went back to what they had been doing. Kevin, Jody, Melissa, and Emily were playing Monopoly and Joe and Nick were secretly looking up facts about Apolo on their laptop. Truth be told, they were kind of excited to see this guys book, too. They might even buy their own copies if they liked him.

In the hotel gift shop, Stella had just paid the cashier for the book. She didn't notice a sneaky figure watching her. When she got into the elevator, he looked at her floor number and raced to the stairs. Stella was in pajamas, like most hotel inhabitants at this hour. The man had raced up the stairs and gotten there before Stella. He decided to take action outside of her suite. She definitely looked like a prize. Stella walked down the hallway and stopped outside her suite to get her room key. The man had followed her. Just as she opened the door a little bit, he grabbed her, making her drop her book in the process. She let out a scream before he clapped a hand over her mouth. As he hurried toward the stairs, dragging Stella behind him, he didn't notice a ripped piece of paper flutter out of his pocket.

Everyone in the suite had heard the door open, but continued what they were doing until they heard Stella scream. Nick closed the laptop and he and Joe quickly ran to the door, followed closely by the others. Melissa collapsed when she saw the book Stella had bought on the ground, face down. Stella would never let that happen on purpose.

"Dudes, is this important?" Kevin asked holding up the paper the man had dropped.

"Give me that, you dodo," Joe said, obviously worried. He grabbed the paper out of Kevin's hands and held so all of them could see. Here is what it said:

_Sam Davis, E_

_Conta_

_Or Rap_

_Stell_

_Real Pri_

_Mt. Lodg_

_Make it Go_

"The 'E' must be a middle initial," Jody pointed out.

" 'Stell' means Stella and 'Pri' could mean prison or prize," Joe said. He also had a feeling what feeling what 'Rap' and 'Conta' meant, but he didn't want to think about it at the moment.

" 'Mt. Lodg' has to mean Mountain Lodge, so his hideout is somewhere in the hotel. 'Go' must mean go or good," Emily stated.

"We need to make a plan before we start searching. Come back in the suite," Nick said.

This man was dragging Stella down thirty flights of steps until they reached the basement. He was strong, for he held her against a wall with one hand while fumbled around in the dark searching for something with the other. Stella thought the door ahead of them was a closet, but boy was she wrong. The man finally found what he was looking for and opened the door. He threw Stella in first, then shut the door behind him. It looked like an ordinary hotel room. Stella figured it was for emergencies. Before she could stand up, he was on her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her over to a tall metal pole. He tied her wrists to the top of it above her head. He tied her ankles to it as well.

"I'll be back sweet lips," the man said in a lovey-dovey voice. He slapped Stella across the face and stalked out of the room. As she waited there, Stella was afraid. She missed Joe and this man scared her, especially the way he looked at her.

The others had thought up a plan ten minutes ago, but Joe hadn't stopped pacing since they reentered the suite. They had never seen him like this. Kevin smacked him in the head to get his attention.

"Joe, what's wrong? We've never seen you like this before," Nick said. Joe took a deep breath as he pulled Stella's engagement ring out of his pocket.

"We're engaged. We have been engaged since the third day we were here. I'm really worried about her," Joe explained sadly.

"Joe that's great! Oh," Melissa said sounding excited, then sad. She knew how bad Joe must be feeling right now.

"Joe, we're going to search the hotel in pairs, then go down to the basement together. We already got permission to search every room in the hotel. Are you ready?" Emily said as she opened the door. Joe nodded slowly and they paired off. They all hoped they would find Stella in time. The search was on.

**2 hours later**

Stella had been tied up for two hours now. She had learned that his name was Sam in that period of time. She heard a door open and knew the man had come back. She felt the fear in her rising as he cupped her face with one hand and kissed her forehead. Joe always did that and she felt the tears coming. He let go of her face and grabbed a strip of tape. He somehow knew she had no bra on and rolled her pajama shirt up and taped it in place so it looked like a bra. Stella gasped as he pulled her pajama bottoms down until they were around her ankles. She let out a small yell when she felt a hand begin to stroke her inner thighs. She begged him to stop and he did for a moment.

"How about a kiss?" Sam said as he moved his face toward hers.

"No!" Stella yelled. This apparently made Sam mad, as he began stroking her inner thighs again and fingered her panties. He also stuck his hand under her 'bra' and forced it into the valley between her breasts. He moaned in pleasure as her warm skin touched his. Stella's tears were falling rapidly and she was praying that he wouldn't take off her panties. She was still refusing to kiss him and his stroking became so rough that it hurt. This brought back so many horrible memories and she cried harder.

The others had finally made it to the basement and began searching for a hidden door.

Sam had moved both of his hands to her thighs now. She felt him touch her and she quickly shifted so that he was stroking her roughly again.

"So you felt that. You know you like it," Sam teased her.

"No!" Stella yelled more loudly this time.

Joe had heard a yell and thought he was imagining things. What he heard next filled him with hope and worry.

"Help! Joe! Please Help!" Stella yelled.

"Your boyfriend can't hear you. He doesn't care about you," Sam said.

"Yes he does! Joe!" Stella shouted.

"Guys! She's in there!" Joe said. Kevin sent the girls to get help while he, Joe, and Nick got ready to bust down the door.

Sam was so focused on his 'prize' that he didn't hear the banging on the door. He had finally succeeded in capturing Stella's lips, although she was trying to wriggle away. He finally heard a crash as the door flew open, but thought nothing of it. He was overcome with lust now as he began to tug at her panties with one hand.

Joe was extremely worried and it broke his heart when he saw Stella crying. He was absolutely furious when he saw the way this guy was touching Stella. How dare he touch her like that! Only Joe could do that with her permission!

Stella's hopes had risen for a moment when she saw the brothers, but it was quickly squashed when she felt his finger move inside her panties.

Joe lunged at Sam and threw him away from his fiancée`. Seeing the embarrassment on Stella's face, Nick quickly pulled her pants up and her shirt down before joining Kevin in trying to pry Joe off of Sam, whom he was pummeling. Stella shot Nick a grateful look through her tear-filled eyes.

Nick and Kevin finally dragged Sam out of the room and closed the door to give Joe and Stella some privacy. Joe's anger quickly subsided when he saw Stella's crying figure. He untied her and caught her in his arms as she fell. Stella looked at him with an ashamed look before turning away.

"Stella, don't be. I'm just glad you're okay," Joe said as he turned her head toward himself. He saw the slap mark on her cheek and looked at her questioningly.

"He forced me to kiss him even though I refused. You're the only one I want to kiss," Stella explained shyly. Joe gently wiped her tears away and smoothed her hair with his hand. She shied away, afraid.

"Stella, relax. It's me. You know I would never hurt you," Joe said just before he captured her lips in a kiss. He slowly made his way over to the bed and lay down.

They finally broke the kiss and Stella looked up at Joe with waiting eyes. Joe had to admit, he was probably as nervous as Stella was, but there was a first time for everything, especially if that first time is with your bride-to-be. Stella moved her lips to his again, although he knew it was only to calm her nerves. He kept his eyes open as his hands found the hem of her pajama shirt. Stella tingled with excitement as she tried to bury all her nerves in kisses. Joe slowly slid his hands up under her shirt until they were just below her breasts. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her before he continued. He could see the want mixed with love in her eyes and knew she was ready. He placed one finger on her breast before gently placing his hand on it. This made him want her even more and he quickly placed his other hand on her other breast.

"Joe," Stella moaned with pleasure. She tugged his shirt off and leaned on his bare chest. She moaned a little louder as he gently rubbed her breasts. She blushed in embarrassment, but he kissed her. He was becoming more confident. Stella moved so she was on top of him. She looked at him as he pulled her close to his chest. She heard a noise and quickly moved to the door. She locked it and came back over to Joe, who had sat up. She sat delicately on his lap and touched her nose to his. She jumped a little when she felt him squeeze her behind and he quickly removed his hand. Then, he saw the look that she gave him and he began sliding her pajama pants off. Stella leaned back onto him and another moan escaped her throat as he slowly took off her panties. This was it. Once he got them around her knees, she pulled them off the rest of the way and threw them on the floor. She wasn't so nervous anymore, but she could tell that he still was. Joe noticed his Ipod in his pocket as Stella leaned on him. He put it on a quiet speaker and romantic music started playing. He was a little surprised as Stella laid stomach down across his chest, but quickly caught on and touched her. He began rubbing her behind and a moan finally escaped his throat. He was confident now as he pulled her head up to his and kissed her. He was going to let Stella decide when she wanted to flip over. She did about a minute later and he felt and urge to hold her close as he pulled her up so her back was against his chest. They were both breathing heavily now and Stella was sweating a bit. As Stella made a move to stand up, he removed his arms from her and let her stand. She put her panties, pants, and shirt back on and looked at her amazing fiancée`. She knew she could trust him. She sat on his lap again and began absently tracing the muscles in his chest. Joe knew that look.

"Stels, what's wrong?" he asked. He smoothed her damp hair back and wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead.

"I'm afraid. What if that guy has friends?" Stella said as she hugged him, relaxing when she felt her cheek on his skin. They had sat like this the afternoon he proposed.

"Honey, you can't worry about that. Besides, we have a huge surprise for you and Melissa tomorrow," Joe looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. Stella's head shot up and she looked at him suspiciously. He kissed her forehead.

"Is it another surprise like this?" Stella teased.

"Oh, now do you know what I ought to give you for that?" Joe smiled.

"A kiss?" Stella suggested.

"No, but okay," Joe met her lips. When they finally broke it, Stella said

"Get your shirt and let's go before they think we were kidnapped again." She looked a little sad.

"Stella, I told them. We don't have to hide it anymore," Joe told her. She immediately perked up and grabbed his hand after he put his shirt back on. She unlocked the door and opened it. "I'll call Nick's phone."

"Hey, man, where are you?" Joe said into the phone.

"Come on up to the suite. Apolo and Lindsay are downstairs. As soon as Stella gets here, we're going to call them up," Nick said.

"Cool," Joe said. He hung up and turned to Stella. "They're in the suite. Plus, it looks like your getting your surprise tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not getting anything until get cleaned up. That guy was-" Stella was cut off by Joe's lips. He didn't want her to bring it up. He broke away and pulled her into the elevator. Walking down the hallway, Stella kept asking Joe what the surprise was. He finally had enough. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He felt her try to push him off, but then she kissed back. She couldn't resist him and he knew it. Unfair advantage much? Stella thought as he held her close to him. She finally broke the kiss and asked

"Do I look okay? I mean I don't look too sweaty or anything?"

"Of course not," Joe said.

"Make me a promise. Meet me in my closet tonight. You have to wait until everyone is asleep or else they'll probably spy on us if I know my friends," Stella said. "Anyway, what's the surprise?" As Stella began rambling on again, Joe sighed and pushed her against the wall again. When his lips met hers, she pushed harder this time, but he just held her closer and started moving down the hall. She was not going to break him. He wouldn't tell her. Stella had stopped struggling by now. Darn my weakness! Stella thought as she let Joe lead her down the hall. He knew she couldn't resist kisses. He finally broke away and she saw the suite door. When she opened it, her friends almost tackled her to the ground.

"Congratulations!" Emily said.

"Are you okay?" Jody asked, concerned.

"You go girl. You okay?" Melissa squealed.

"Thanks. I'm fine," Stella said when she was able to stand up. While the girls were talking, Joe saw Nick close his phone and gave him a questioning look. Then, he thought of something and began whispering to Nick and Kevin. The girls finally noticed the boys were missing when they were all grabbed from behind and blindfolded. Kevin had grabbed Melissa and Jody, Nick had grabbed Emily, and Joe had grabbed Stella. They whispered something to them.

"Calm down, girls. You're going to get your surprise," Kevin told Melissa and Jody.

"Emily, it's okay. Your surprise is coming," Nick whispered to Emily. Nick had also turned the lights off, so Joe put Stella on the couch.

"Stella. It's okay. You want your surprise, right?" Joe said. He was on top of her and she could his warm breath on her neck even though she couldn't see him.

"Yes," Stella whispered. She settled herself as close to him as possible.

"Alright. 3,2,1!" the brothers yelled together. The doors opened and Stella nearly fainted. Standing there were Apolo Ohno and Lindsay Vohn. It was the best and worst night of Stella's life.


End file.
